1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272679 describes a technique that keeps power generation efficiency of the fuel cell high even when output characteristics of the fuel cell vary (see paragraph [0005], Abstract). To this end, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-272679 (Abstract) states that output power (FC allowable power) of the fuel cell in a fuel cell system 22 is determined based on the amount of supply gas with reference to stored output characteristics. Power that a secondary cell 26 should output is determined as a difference between required power based on the load requirement and the FC allowable power. Here, using a value of voltage fluctuation occurred when the secondary cell 26 outputs the above power as a voltage command of a DC/DC converter 28, a drive converter 30 is driven such that a drive motor 32 consumes power corresponding to the load requirement. As a result, the output power of the fuel cell varies around the FC allowable power. Then, output current and voltage of the fuel cell is measured to newly acquire output characteristics. Thereafter, the FC allowable power of the same gas is determined based on the newly acquired output characteristics.